Amants ou ennemis
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Alors que Rita Skeeter invente à Harry, une nouvelle idylle avec sa meilleure amie, celui-ci reçoit un message un peu spécial. Sentant brûler sa cicatrice, il comprit de qui, il provenait, mais ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il allait lui dire !


_**Blabla de l'auteur : **__Bien le bonjour, chers amis. C'est encore moi SubaruShiro qui vous parle. Je me sens du genre défi fou à relever aujourd'hui. Pour preuve je m'en suis lancer un moi-même. Je sais c'est nul mais attendez ne partez pas si vite, par pitié pour une sans amis, (oups la boulette) venez au moins lire ma fic. Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Au fait J'oublier __**Homophobe s'abstenir**__. Ok ? Bonne lecture !_

_**Amants ou ennemis :**_

_**Les sentiments ont changés notre vie**_

_Un beau matin ensoleillé, Harry se réveilla dans le dortoir des garçons, déjà vide. Il prit ses lunettes, et descendit manger avec Hermione, qui l'attendait folle de rage, derrière la Gazette du sorcier. Il lui demanda :_

-Salut Mione. Tu vas bien ?

-Salut. Non ça ne va pas ! Figure-toi que Rita Skitter, est de retour !

-Et alors ?

-Elle a encore écrit un article sur le fait que nous sortions ensemble, toi et moi. Ecoute ça :_ Après le bal de noël, l'année dernière, il paraîtrait qu'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, sortiraient, enfin ensemble. En effet, le couple se serait éclipsé pendant presque une heure, avant de revenir décoiffé et haletant. _Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette garce ?

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte c'est que presque personne ne croit à ses articles. De toute façon toi et moi savons que c'est faux !

-Oui mais quand même, c'est scandaleux !

_Ils allèrent manger, tout en se moquant de Rita. Quand ils arrivèrent, écroulés de rire, dans la grande salle, Ron leur demanda si l'article était vrai. Harry répondit entre deux fous rires :_

-Aussi vrai que Malefoy est sympa avec nous !

_Puis ils allèrent s'installer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit, leur donnant rendez-vous dans leur salle commune. Il prit la direction de la forêt et trouva Voldemort planqué derrière un arbre. Quand il arriva, il lui demanda :_

-Que me veux-tu cette fois-ci ?

_Pour toute réponse, Voldemort le regarda avec un sourire, avant de répondre :_

-A ton avis ? Je veux quelque chose que tu ne me donneras jamais tant que tu seras vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Toi !

-Sois plus clair !

-Je te veux comme petit ami. C'est comme ça que vous dites les jeunes.

_Harry explosa de rire et déclara :_

-C'est la meilleure ! On ne me l'avait jamais fait ce coup-là !

-Alors ?

-Plutôt mourir !

-Je le savais._ Soupira le mage noir_. Imperio !

_Dans sa tête, Harry entendit "Aime-moi ! Aime-moi !" Le Griffondor essaya d'y résister mais à bout de force, dû à son manque de sommeil, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Voldemort le réveilla doucement, et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le jeune Griffondor lui répondit :_

-ça peut aller.

-Viens ! Nous allons marcher un peu.

-Pour que tu me donnes des raisons de t'aimer ? Ça ne va pas, non ?

-Comment as-tu fais pour déjouer mon sort ?

-Aussi simple qu'une tornade détruit une maison. J'ai pensé à autre chose.

-Viens quand même avec moi. L'endroit n'est pas sur. Fais-moi confiance.

-Pourquoi devrais-je **te** faire confiance ?

-Tu préfères te faire tuer par Avery ou un autre ? Ils ne sont pas loin je peux les appeler si tu veux. Alors tu me suis ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. De plus tes professeurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Enfin après c'est toi qui vois. Soit tu me suis sans problème soit tu restes là et tu te fais punir...

-Ok c'est bon tu marques un point. Je te suis !

_Ils allèrent dans la forêt interdite, et Harry, qui était épuisé, manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Voldemort le rattrapa à chaque fois, mais au bout de la troisième fois, Harry fut à bout de force et ne tint plus sur ses jambes. Le mage noir le porta jusque dans la chambre des secrets, et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il avait invoqué pour dormir à Poudlard, sans être vu. Quand il l'allongea dans les couvertures il entendit : "Reste auprès de moi s'il te plaît". Tom crut qu'il avait mal comprit, et commença à partir quand Harry lui retint le bras en murmurant. "Tom reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas ici tout seul". Le concerné, s'assit sur le lit, et vit le brun, les yeux à demi ouverts, lui tendre les bras. Il s'allongea donc près d'Harry, et ce dernier, avec beaucoup de mal, se plaça sur lui. Il l'embrassa et s'endormit tendrement sur l'ancien Serpentard. Tom qui, pour ne pas dire le contraire, aimerait être ainsi, crut que c'était dû à la fatigue, que son petit brun réagissait comme ça. Mais quelque chose lui en affirma le contraire. Il sortit de ses pensés, quand il sentit une main descendre le long de son corps. Il en gémit mentalement de plaisir puis se mordit les lèvres, quand cette dite main frôla, et s'arrêta sur son membre déjà dressé de plaisir. _

_De son côté, Hermione se baladait dans les couloirs du château, cherchant du regard un certain rouquin qui lui avait demandé de l'aider en herbologie, métamorphose, et potion. Mais la jeune fille le cherchait depuis une heure déjà, et commencer à s'énerver. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune endormit sur un livre de Potion. Sa colère se dissipa, et elle le réveilla doucement. Ron ouvrit les yeux, et s'excusa. La brune lui sourit et lui conseilla d'aller dormir, seulement il insista pour étudier mais la jeune femme refusa, et l'obligea à aller se coucher. Elle fit ses devoirs et ceux d'Harry, et attendit que ce dernier revienne. Au bout d'une heure, elle vit Ginnye arriver, et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. La rousse monta dans le dortoir et s'endormit directement. Pendant ce temps : _

-Harry réveille toi. Harry !

-Hein quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda-t-il endormit._

-Les autres vont s'inquiéter si tu restes là. Dépêche-toi de partir.

-Non pas toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?_ Demanda-t-il en se relevant._

-Rien, comparé à toi_. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Demanda Harry méfiant._

-Et bien disons que tu n'avais pas l'air de détester d'être dans mes bras, au contraire. Tu m'as même demandé de rester.

_En un flash Harry se rappela de la soirée. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et mit sa tête dans ses bras. Puis il regarda Tom en lui demandant :_

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas.

-A vrai dire... Moi non plus. Mais tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir avant d'avoirdes ennuis.

-Non pas tout de suite._ Déclara Harry._

_Il se leva, alla dans les bras de Tom et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. L'étreinte dura presque une heure sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en s'aperçoivent. Puis Harry se résolut à retourner dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Une fois arrivé, il monta dans le dortoir, se mit en pyjama sans bruit, et voulut se coucher mais au dernier moment, il préféra retourner dans les bras de Tom. Celui-ci commençait à s'allonger quand il vit une tête brune qui le regardait derrière la porte. Il lui demanda alors : _

-Harry mais que fais-tu encore ici ? Je te croyais reparti !

-Je l'étais mais j'ai envie de dormir avec toi, donc je suis revenu.

-Harry je t'ai dis que...

-Je reste avec toi. Au moins jusqu'à demain. Et puis de toute façon demain nous sommes en vacances. Comme mon oncle ne veut pas que je revienne, je reste là deux semaines. Et même tu n'as pas le choix. Soit je reste là cette nuit...

-Soit ?

-Je dis aux professeurs que tu es là et je leur montre le chemin.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tes professeurs t'enlèveraient des points pour t'être promené la nuit.

-Certes mais ils fermeraient le château, donc tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir, et...

_Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tom l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il interrompit le baiser, Harry le regarda et lui dit : _

-... J'aurais ma vengeance et je gagnerais des points pour service rendu à l'école.

-Décidément rien ne t'arrête !

-Absolument._ Répondit-il avec un sourire. _

-Bon d'accord tu as gagné.

_Il ouvrit les couvertures, et Harry se faufila à l'intérieur. Le brun se blottit dans les bras de Tom et ce dernier mit les draps sur eux avant de le serrer contre lui. Harry profita d'un manque d'attention de Tom pour glisser sa main dans son caleçon. Ce dernier regarda le brun, et constata que celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-A ton avis ?

-"A ton avis ?" Ça me rappelle quelque chose pas toi ?

-Si. Et tu connais la suite.

-Oui sauf si tu as une autre réponse.

-Non.

_Tom lui sourit, et commença à approcher son visage pour l'embrasser. Harry commença alors par déshabiller son ancien ennemi avant d'en faire de même avec lui. Soudain, alors que Tom faisait de douces et tendres caresses dans le dos de son petit brun, celui-ci lui dit : _

-Tu sais quoi ? Au départ le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi as-tu refusé ?

-Ben au début c'était parce que Malefoy y était, et en deuxième année parce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit "Ce n'est pas nos aptitudes qui font ce que noussommes ce sont nos choix._ (Copyright : Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets)._

-Et ça t'a suffi ?

-Oui.

-Harry je... Comment dire...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On ne peut pas être ensemble ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Demain aura lieu la bataille finale et l'un de nous d'eux devra tuer l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je dois mourir pour tes beaux yeux ?_ S'énerva-t-il._

-Non je ne veux pas te perdre. Et même si mon but premier est de gouverner les monde sorcier et moldu je...

-... Ça va c'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes !_ Dit-il en se rhabillant. _

-Harry tu ne comprends pas...

-Laisse tomber !

_Puis il partit. Tom resta seul tout le reste de la nuit. Harry ne pu dormir. La rage au coeur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom lui avait dit cela. Le lendemain, elle eue bien lieu, et tous les élèves présents et professeurs, se battirent à la vie, à la mort. Puis Harry et Voldemort se firent face. Les combattants se stoppèrent observant leur leader, espérant savoir qui allait tuer l'autre. Ron prit la parole : _

-Vas-y tue-le, il le mérite !_ S'écria-t-il. _

_Harry jeta sa baguette au sol baissant les yeux, et regarda Hermione : _

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

_Puis se tournant vers Voldemort, il haussa la voix et lui dit :_

-Vas-y tue-moi ! J'en suis incapable. Alors vas-y ! Après tout comme dit la prophétie"L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit"_ (Copyright Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix). _Donc tue-moi et dirige le monde c'est ce que tu voulais ! Alors fait-le !

_Il baissa un peu le ton et lui dit :_

-Mais moi je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de souvenirs récents et je ne peux pas les oublier. Je ne peux plus te tuer !

_Voldemort s'approcha doucement, prit la baguette d'Harry, et lui rendit en disant : _

-J'en suis aussi incapable que toi. Je t'aime trop pour te tuer. Et c'est ça que je voulais te dire hier. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.

_Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa tendrement. Harry le repoussa doucement, et demanda : _

-On arrête cette querelle, une bonne fois et on fait la paix ?

-Oui.

_Ils s'embrassèrent, et tout le monde ou presque, applaudirent. Seul Ron et Lucius partirent dégoûtés._

_**Fin !**_

_Voila c'est fini pour cet, O S. Ça vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir rendez-vous en review. _

_Mille bisous à vous tous._

_SubaruShiro. _


End file.
